narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Watchers Roleplay Idea Discussion
Good day. It is I, Cyberweasel89 I have the idea to turn my idea of The Watchers into an RP. Generally, the members of The Watchers will be attempting to rid the world of who fights or engages in combat, in an attempt to bring peace to the world. Now, I'm wondering what everyone thinks the rest of the RP should be about. I'm a little apprehensive about letting people RP as canon characters, so I'm thinking the RP should be a "next generation" type thing. However, I will allow people to RP as characters who are related to canon characters. However, the rest is open to suggestion from all of you. Should it follow the ninja's everyday lives while trying to ge to the bottom of The Watchers' plot? Should it start off normal, but then the revealing of The Watchers throws the entire ninja world into chaos? Should a group of ninja, Genin through Jounin, be recruited to find and battle The Watchers, either on their own or part of a team? It's all up to you guys. I want to make an RP that everyone can enjoy. However, I cannot tolerate godmodding (general overpowering), and will not stand for it. If we do go with some characters being the offspring of canon characters, we must settle on pairings so as to avoid confusion. We cannot have one character be the son of Shikamaru and Ino, but another character be the son of Shikamaru and Temari. The only pairing I am adamant on is Naruto x Hinata (though I have yet to see a fanon offspring of these two that I can agree with, but that is beside the point). The rest of the pairings are up for suggestion. I likely will either choose based upon a majority vote, or choose based on which pairings on the most popular on Fanfiction.net. You can vote for mutliple pairings, but no character may appear twice in a single person's voting. So if you vote for Sakura x Sasuke, you cannot vote for Sakura x Lee. Also keep in mind that my personal feelings will be irrelevant when choosing the pairings. For example, I prefer Sakura x Rock Lee, and I dislike Sakura x Sasuke for various reasons that I prefer not to mention at the risk of starting a pairing debate. However, Sakura x Sasuke is possibly the second most popular pairing on Fanfiction.net, so if Sakura x Sasuke gets the majority vote, I have no choice but to comply. So, ideas? Suggestions? Questions? Opinions? Fell free to mention them in Talk:The Watchers Roleplay Idea Discussion. And please do not forget to title your discussion posts with a title between four equal signs. And do not forget to sign your name at the end with four squiggly lines. Okay? --Cyberweasel89 20:26, 14 November 2008 (UTC) = Stats so Far = So far we have: People and Characters People on board with characters * Tuari Fire, played by Cyberweasel89 * Matsu Sonokuma, played by Cyberweasel89 * Matsuko Sonokuma, played by Cyberweasel89 * Echo Uchiha, played by Echo Uchiha * Seireitou Hyuga, played by Seireitou * Kokuangyo Tengu, played by ANBU100 * Genkuyagero Fuma, played by Higure Uzumaki * Seireitou Uchiha, played by Ten Tailed Fox * Ryun Uchiha, played by Ten Tailed Fox * Luke Uchiha, played by Ten Tailed Fox * Akira Kaname, played by Narutokurosaki547 * Yoruichi Kaname, played by Narutokurosaki547 * Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, played by Narutokurosaki547 People who seem to be on board, but have not officially stated their characters * Dr. Ayzen Rules * Story takes place after the Naruto series. Madara and Pein have been defeated (and killed), and Naruto has brought Sasuke back to Konoha. Several characters have gotten together and had children. * Naruto has become the Sixth Hokage. * If your character is an Uchiha, you must give me a reasonable explanation for your Uchiha to have survived the Uchiha Massacre. Either that, or the Uchiha must be the child of Sasuke and whoever we vote as his wife. * Any of your characters may be the offspring of a canon character so long as we vote on that couple. * No Jutsu that are unavoidable and instant-death. It's not fair to the other characters. * You must show me the article of the character you wish to play as so that I can check and see if the character is too strong and needs toning down. * While characters cannot be super powerful right off the bat, there is no rule against characters not growing in power slowly over the course of the RP. For example, Tuari wields a wooden sword and is not aware of her ash powers until later in the RP when she gets her cursed sword and finds out about the No Tailed Lizard sealed inside her. Characters can slowly get stronger over the course of the roleplay. * Roleplay posts must be given a title with two equal signs on either side, be written in narrative format, in third-person, and be signed with four squiggly lines. * When fighting with another player character, you cannot state that an attack hit. That is called "Auto-hitting" and is against the rules of standard roleplaying. You can only initiate an attack in a post. It is up to the opponent to decide whether it hits or not. For example: ** Sasuke formed his hands into the hand seals and brought his hand to his mouth. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" ** Next it can go either two directions depending on the opponent's decision. *** Naruto tried to jump out of the way, but was caught in the fireball. He quickly dropped to the ground and rolled to put out the fire. *** OR: Naruto ducked low to the ground to avoid the fireball. It narrowly went over his head, but singed a few of his hairs. ** As you can see, this makes fighting fair. However, there is the problem of people dodging every single attack. This is not allowed. Characters must take a hit every once in a while, even if it is a scratch. If I notice that a character is dodging every single attack, I will point it out. I will also point out when a character should have run out of chakra or reached their limit, but I will likely only exercise this during player character vs. player character battles. * Original characters with relationships to canon characters, such an original character marrying a canon characters, must be checked with me first. But I would advise against it. * Any additions to canon, such as an original hidden village, must be checked with me first. * No other villains may appear besides The Watchers. * Characters are free to do what they please. They do not need to join up with another character unless you wish to. * No need to worry about gender balance. Most of The Watchers are female, and as evidenced by Hikari Marionette and Yuki Chisel, several have the potential for a love interest. So it's okay if most of the characters are male. Fanon Villages featured * Namigakure * Yamagakure Pairing Votes You can vote on pairings for the roleplay. Votes so far Naruto x Hinata - Infinity Votes Sasuke x Sakura - 3 Votes Sasuke x Karin - 1 Vote Sakura x Lee - 1 Vote Shikamaru x Temari - 3 Votes Neji x Tenten - 1 Vote Ino x Sai - 1 Vote Gaara x Matsuri - 2 Votes Shino x Isaribi - 1 Vote Anko x Iruka - 1 Vote Kakashi x Yuugao - 1 Vote Anko x Kakashi - 2 Votes Shizune x Genma - 1 Vote People who have voted * Cyberweasel89 * Echo Uchiha * Ten Tailed Fox * Seireitou Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Role-Play